Kiru-Acu
The New Universes: Kiru-Acu is a fantasy universe story combining Steampunk and magic with RPG elements into the TNU universe. It was initially created in 2008 by Rue and Josh Hina. The story has sense expanded into a larger plotline with six games throughout its existence and has recently become part of the TNU Sessions plot after joining with DFS Lavie in 2017. It is the longest surviving sub-plot within the TNU stories and the first to connect the Skynet Universe with TNU (even before Skynet was Skynet actually). There are two stories that follow alternate realities of the world of Kiru that are not covered in this document; World United and Untold Futures. Kiru-Acu The first Kiru-Acu story followed Hentori Princesses Zoe and Kyri Aki after the destruction of the small nation of Hentori had its capital destroyed by the Imperial Forces bent on involving the entire planet in their war and world domination. During this war Princess Kyri comes upon a warrior whom helps her find Ahura Mazda. She teaches him about the world of Kiru, its gems and how to be human. Kiru-Acu 2 During a battle Ahura Mazda finds the Dragon girl Shasai in the city which was being besieged by Imperial Forces including one of the Imperial Trinity Beilcor whom would become a major antagonist in the story. Sai and Ahura travel together and meet other dragons whom happened upon the battle between Hentori and the Imperial Forces as the Hentori Airship Thor works to fight off the Imperial Invasion Forces. Kiru-Acu: Aligence of One The Allegiance of One is a direct continuation of Part 2 of Kiru-Acu. Kiru-acu takes place on the planet of Kiru in a distant galaxy. On this world magical gems control the use of technology and magic throughout the world. Its technology is much like that of the mid 19th century Earth. The story follows the battle between the Alliance and the Empire; the Alliance being led by the Hentori Naval Service and the Hentori Royal Guard. The world is inhabited by people both good and evil; the primary races on the planet are Humans, Elves and occasionally dragons. Often these dragons inhabit human hosts and the hosts containing the dragon spirit become dragoons and thus can transform themselves into such form. During this part in the story Hentori's capital was just destroyed by the Empire and the Empire now seeks to completely destroy the remains of the Alliance and its capital Okinawa. Sai comes upon Rei a wanderer whom joins her reluctantly after saving her from being raped by thugs. They are then joined by Ahura on one of his patrols. The group then heads through the Forest of the Stars eventually becoming involved in a battle between Beilcor in the Village of the Forest of the Stars. The village was destroyed and Sai with the others leave the village after her identity as a Dragoon was revealed. The group gets into an argument and Sai confesses her feelings for Rei trying to tell him she loves him but he does not understand and so she leaves. Upon this happening Yukari Solaros from the town of Mos Loriarti joined the party in addition to coaxing Enten Xiloscient a wanderer into joining her with them. The group soon heads out of the town in search of Sai. Meanwhile above the town a war has begun; the Alliance Capital Ship Thor commanded by Kaiori Tatolus was engaged in combat with the Imperial Fleet. The fleet now was preparing to send landing parties to capture the town and all people around it. Unbeknownst to the party or Sai new creatures were keeping an eye on them seeing them as a new meal! Gigantic Ants who breathe fire now roamed throughout the forest that Yukari, Rei, Ahura and Enten were going through to search for Sai; unbeknownst to them Sai was already engaged in battle with these Ant creatures. The group had finally reunited for a short while however they soon lost Enten. Now they must go in search of him. Meanwhile the Empire was making other plans to overtake Hentori once again. They were not happy to lose to one ship to a group of travelers. It also seemed that Yukari and Ahura had grown closer. No one knew why but it was evident from how they interacted. The group then prepares to move on in their journey only to once again be attacked but this time Yukari and Ahura were the only ones able to fight the new enemy as Rei and Sai went off on their own finally realizing how they felt about one another. Yukari and Ahura would figured out who they were fighting was an old enemy of Ahura; Asimo Honda. After their fight they would be rescued by the Airship Thor and Kaiori. Kiru-Acu: Corrupted World Corrupted World follows Kari; a Hentori Naval Intelligence Officer and her partner who rescued her from certain death as they uncover and unravel the mysteries of what is going on in the world of Kiru and fight the conspiracy they uncover in the most unlikely of places. They then must join together and fight the evils of the world or all will be lost! The two become romantically involved while they fight this battle. Kiru-Acu: Adventures of a Shattered World This story follows a group of adventurers similar to Corrupted World except from a civilian prospective. It and Corrupted World occur around the same point in the Kiru timeline as well as with the rest of the story. Kiru-Acu: Path of Absolution This story follows Yukari and Ahura as they battle with Aismo and the events leading up to Ahura's death. Kriu-Acu: The Bonds That Shape Us Kiru-Acu takes place on the world of Kiru in a distant galaxy where airships take to the skies, gems provide magical powers and power cities and these airships alike. The world’s cities have differing technology; Okinawa is a technological powerhouse, Ori Detroit a city in Hentori is a modern city whereas the Village of the Forest of the Stars also in Hentori has the technology of that of a 19th century Victorian small town. Monsters roam the forests and deserts waiting for prey. Humans and Elves have lived segregated except in the small nation of Hentori where the story of Kiru-Acu primarily takes place where everyone lives as equals; Hentori had even initially did not join the war against the Empire that was until the long war between the Empire and the Alliance’s combined forces of Okinawa and Gastha came to Hentori’s doorstep and the Empire “nuked” the Hentori capital killing the royal family and only leaving the two Princesses and the nobility to rule over Hentori. Hentori was pulled deep into the war by multiple Imperial assault forces and airship detachments being sent to overtake the nation however the powerful Hentori navy was able to fight off the attack and the Alliance Government requested Hentori lead a counterattack against the Empire. After dispatching the Hentori Naval Airship Thor in ACT year 51 the Imperial War finally ended after Lady Yukari Solaros of Hentori and her partner as well as lover Ahura Mazda fought the strange space warrior named Asimo Honda whom was a rival of Ahura’s. During the final battle in the capital of the Empire where Ahura managed to defeat Asimo Ahura was mortally wounded; though being the last of his kind he felt it only fitting to end in such a manner. Yukari returned to the Airship Thor which had facilitated the surrender of the Imperial military and began reconstruction of the government. They then soon returned to Hentori and upon her return to Hentori Yukari left to go seek some solace by resigning herself to staying away from people due to losing her first love to the war which had already taken her parents from her. Two years pass… Yukari was once again called upon by the Hentori Government to fulfill her role as an investigator and travel the newly established peaceful land in search of people to help her deal with the problems of this newly established peace and investigate reports of Lords abusing their citizens. She was scheduled to meet with a General in the city of Dalton to discuss her new assignment. Once she and her group are assembled they respond to calls for help from the government. Yukari also uses this time to try to escape from her depression and learn the art of the sword. Kiru-Acu: Unexpected Partnership This story follows Princess Ari Endontius (Alt universe form of Erin Mizriki) of Gastha one of the Alliance Member nations as she heads to Hentori to represent her country in the Alliance. her diplomatic escorts are attacked and presumed dead. She and a wanted man Richter join forces to escape the Imperial Forces and soon meet Yukari Solaros to escape and report the coming invasion to Alliance Command. This story occurs during Yukari's time after the Imperial War and her time in the new Alliance Government in The Bonds That Shape Us with the remains of the Imperial Military trying one last ditch effort to destroy Hentori before they themselves dismantle. Kiru-Acu: Connections to Build a Future This story follows Yukari's life as a civilian after the Imperial War ended and after the events of Unexpected Partnership but before the events of The Bonds That Shape Us. Category:Summaries Category:Kiru-Acu Category:Sessions Category:DFS Lavie